


First goes, First hoes

by kopje_groen_thee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, i havent betad this sorry, my own head canons?? also 2nd ever fic woo go me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopje_groen_thee/pseuds/kopje_groen_thee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: what if soulmate markings were caused by the radiation? Sure everybody already had a soulmate but what if those first words only appeared on your body after the bombs fell??? Who knows what would happen, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First goes, First hoes

Honestly, he never really expected to find his soulmate. Couples who weren't each other's were often just as happy and that’s one of the reasons why he still mourns Lucy every damn day. The words sprawled messily along his back, “Maybe. Why don’t you tell me who those guys were first.” and it wasn’t until he had the courage to ask Lucy what they said that he knew how deep in trouble he was - or would be. It was pale blue too, pretty weird. All the others he’d seen were a stark black, brown if they were a ghoul - or red if they’d died- but pale blue was a new one.

 

It was when he couldn’t save Lucy that he tried to remove it for the first time. Craning his neck to watch in the mirror behind him as he tried to carve them out, but no luck. Whispering to himself, “Not again, never again” over and over as the tears fell and Duncan’s crying pierced his ears. He couldn’t afford to lose anybody else and if the best way to do that was cut his soulmate out of his life, well, he’d do it.

 

Leaving the Gunners, that was the second time. Who was he to think he’d be able to scrape together enough caps to help Duncan by becoming one of those stupid cultists? Joining them was one of the worst mistakes of his life and he can only hope that his son would never find out, if he even survived. Yeah, that was the second time. All in all he’s pretty pathetic; trying to cut out his soulmark when some people never even meet theirs - or have them die before they can.

 

Needless to say he was pretty damn shocked when he felt a tingling running down his back in the exact shape of his words; although it wouldn’t be until he got to Goodneighbour he could have a look and see that’d it’d changed to a dark black, which was pretty ironic because that’s when his whole outlook turned dark.

 

He was in the middle of arguing with Winlock and Barnes when he saw her walk in out of the corner of his eye, and his heart almost skipped a beat.  _Not_ a good thing considering who he was talking to. She was a little too perfect; ruby red lips, perfectly coiffed hair, tightly fitting vault suit like she hadn’t ever had a day when she just didn’t eat and the vault suit alone was a giveaway about where she came from but none of that explained why she took his breath away.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock.”  She was still there. Watching the show they were all unwittingly putting on, waiting for him probably. Nobody came to the back unless they were looking to talk.

 

Once they’d walked out and his heart was still racing he blurted out “Look lady. If you’re preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend, you’ve got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun… then maybe we can talk.” not really expecting her to reply.

  
“Maybe. Why don’t you tell me who those guys were first.”  he almost screamed there and then as a feeling of warmth, and _rightness_ practically oozed from his head to his toes, while simultaneously it felt like a punch to the gut because this was it. The person he’d been dreading to see his entire life was right in front of him and _waitingforananswer_.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will continue this if I find time and/or inspiration. Also, not beta'd! And I'm very very new to fic writing! Thank you!!


End file.
